Memorias de um amor incondicional
by Ely Vieira
Summary: Quando a gente ama alguém de verdade Esse amor não se esquece O tempo passa, tudo passa, mas no peito O amor permanece E qualquer minuto longe é demais A saudade atormenta Mas qualquer minuto perto é bom demais o amor só aumenta!


Memórias de um amor incondicional

**1º Capitulo**

**Mudando de estado**

Olá, meu nome é Leslie Shawe, tenho 26 anos e vou contar a história da minha vida. Uma história de amor linda e emocionante... Vocês devem estar pensando: "Mas você é tão nova pra já ter uma história pra contar!" Mas a idade não importa quando se trata de amor, certo?

Eu nasci e cresci em um bairro pobre de San Diego na Califórnia. Meus pais não tinham os melhores empregos do mundo. Minha mãe, May, era professora do jardim de infância em uma escola perto de casa e meu pai, Robin, trabalhava como atendente em um banco no centro da cidade.

Nossa casa era pequena. Tinha a sala, cozinha, dois quartos e dois banheiros. Meu quarto era o menor, mas era cheio de ursos de pelúcia – eu adoro esses bichos – e era rosa como toda menina quer que seu quarto seja. Eu sempre fui romântica. Minha brincadeira preferida era pegar um lençol branco e fingir que era meu vestido de noiva. Eu ficava andando pela casa enrolada em um lençol o dia todo.

Minha infância era muito divertida apesar de só ter uma amiga com quem eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Karen Reynolds era o nome dela. Nós nos conhecemos no jardim de infância. Ela derramou pudim na minha roupa de proposito, acho que queria chamar minha atenção já que eu era muito calada e estava sozinha em um canto. Eu a olhei com muita raiva e ela começou a rir. Sua risada era tão contagiante que eu não aguentei e comecei a rir também. Dai em diante nos tornamos melhores amigas.

Ela era - era não, ainda é - linda. Tinha os olhos azuis e grandes, a pele com um bronzeado fraco e o cabelo era castanho com uns cachos naturais. Ela sempre foi mais bonita do que eu que sou ruiva, branquela, magrela, baixinha... A única coisa que podia chamar a atenção em mim era meus olhos verdes.

Nós crescemos juntas e quando tínhamos 13 anos ela arranjou um namorado me deixando um pouco de lado. Eu fiquei com certa inveja dela por conseguir achar alguém pra amar, era tudo que eu mais queria.

Então pra não passar as tardes me sentindo tão sozinha eu comecei a fazer karatê. Minha mãe achou bem estranho por eu ser garota e tão delicada como ela falava. Mas era realmente estranho, pois eu era muito menininha até na aparência. Já meu pai se agradou muito. Acho que como ele não tinha um menino pra compartilhar dessas coisas, gostou da minha ideia.

Então minha vida era essa. Ir pra escola, ir pra aula de bale, ir pra aula de piano, ir pra aula de karatê. No ano 2000, nos meus 14 anos meu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego. Ele ia trabalhar na Wall Street em Manhattan então, é claro nós nos mudamos pra cidade mais agitada dos E.U.A.

Eu odiei o fato de sair do lugar onde tinha crescido, da casa onde eu tinha crescido, das pessoas com quem eu tinha crescido (me refiro a Karen), pra ir pra uma cidade barulhenta e perigosa. Meu pai ficou preocupado comigo e minha mãe nessa cidade, mas pelo menos eu sabia me defender com o karatê. Me arrependi de ter feito karatê, talvez meu pai poderia desistir de ir embora, querendo nos proteger. Mas eu sabia o quanto isso era importante pra ele e até pra minha mãe então não reclamei e nos mudamos pra Nova York.

Nossa nova casa era na verdade um apartamento com dois quartos, dois banheiros, cozinha, sala de jantar e de estar. A casa era maior do que nossa antiga e meu quarto tinha mais espaço pros meus ursos. Tinha 14 anos, mas eu nunca os deixaria de lado. Gostei da casa, do meu quarto, comecei a ficar animada, mas na próxima semana eu teria que ir pra minha nova escola. Como eu era muito na minha, seria difícil me enturmar.

Na hora do jantar meus pais estavam com um sorriso enorme no rosto então eu tentei fingir que estava feliz também.

- Ei, filha. Esse não é o seu sorriso verdadeiro. O que você tem? – meu pai me conhecia muito bem.

- Nada eu tô feliz por você! – falei sorrindo falsamente mais uma vez.

Minha mãe falou pegando minha mão.

- Nós sabemos que é difícil pra você sair da sua cidade natal e ainda deixar sua melhor amiga. Mas segunda tem escola e você vai arranjar muitos amigos, garanto!

Sorri mas dessa vez com deboche.

- Você sabe o quanto é difícil pra mim... Fazer amigos.

- Mas você consegue.

Continuamos o jantar e depois fui dormir.

Essa semana eu ficava o dia todo em casa e no domingo meus pais e eu fomos ao Central Park. Que lugar lindo! Tantas árvores e pássaros de varias espécies, um gramado verde lindo, era tudo tão perfeito.

Fizemos um muito, nos divertimos naquela paisagem maravilhosa. Estava começando a gostar de Nova York. Com um lugar tão lindo como esse não tinha como não gostar...

Quando voltamos pra casa, eu fui direto dormir, pois no dia seguinte eu iria ter que acordar cedo pra minha nova escola.

Estava um pouco nervosa, teria que ir pra um lugar onde eu não conhecia ninguém. Era assustador só pensar. Demorei a dormir pensando nisso.

**2º Capitulo**

**Pirralha?**

Acordei ouvindo minha mãe me chamando pra ir pra escola. Eram 06h30minh da manhã quando ele me chamou.

Levantei bem disposta apesar de saber que não ia ser fácil chagar a uma nova escola onde eu não conhecia absolutamente ninguém.

Fui ao banheiro, tomei banho com agua fria pra me despertar completamente e coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa rosa e uma sapatilha de laço. Arrumei meus materiais e coloquei os livros da nova escola na bolsa. Desci as escadas e sentei-me à mesa pra tomar o maravilhoso café que minha mãe fazia. Ovos com bacon.

- Bom dia, minha princesa! – meu pai me deu um beijo na testa e se sentou a mesa – Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Tá ansiosa pra conhecer seus novos amigos?

- É. Acho que não vai ser tão fácil, mas... – respondi desanimada.

- Ei você vai ter muitos amigos. – minha mãe se colocou ao meu lado com uma frigideira na mão – Fique tranquila – e colocou os ovos e o bacon no meu prato.

Ficamos conversando enquanto tomávamos o café até que meu pai olhou no relógio e disse espantado.

- Meu Deus, já são 07h30min. Não posso chegar atrasado ao primeiro dia de trabalho.

Ele ia me levar pra escola, pois eu não sabia onde ela ficava.

Quando eu abri a porta da minha casa vi um garoto um pouco mais alto do que eu saindo do apartamento da frente. Ele me olhou por um instante então eu sorri e falei:

- Oi. Eu sou Leslie Shawe. – entendi a mão.

Ele continuou me olhando até que percebeu minha mão esperando pra ser apertada.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu sou o Luke. Luke Janklow, prazer.

Ele era bem bonitinho pra ser sincera. Tinha o cabelo no corte estilo Beatles moderno; loiro de olhos azuis escuros pelo o que deu pra ver já que ele usava óculos de grau. Acho que ele podia ser considerado nerd.

- Pronta? – meu pai apareceu na porta – Ah, pelo visto já arranjou um amigo!

- Bom dia Sr. Shawe, sou Luke Janklow, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Gostei desse garoto. Muito educado!

- Preciso ir. Senão chego atrasado – Luke falou indo ao elevador.

- Onde você estuda? – eu perguntei.

- Na Stuyvesant High School.

- Eu também vou pra lá.

- Vem te dou uma carona. – disse meu pai.

Nós descemos pelo elevador e fomos pra escola. Meu pai ficou muito empolgado enquanto fazia perguntas sobre a vida de Luke.

Quando chegamos à escola fiquei encantada com a beleza do lugar. Era feita de tijolos cinza que dava um charme ao prédio que era enorme.

- Uau!

- Realmente é um lugar lindo! – Luke olhou pra construção que parecia mais um castelo – E uma ótima escola! Qual seu primeiro horário?

Peguei meus horários dentro da bolsa lilás que eu usava.

- Matemática, Prof. Cole.

- Hum, então sua sala é a numero 207. O Prof. Cole é legal! – ele estendeu a mão pra minha folha – Posso?

Entreguei meu horário e ele olhou atenciosamente.

- Ei, nós temos o 5º horário juntos! Artes plásticas. – ele olhou pra mim. – Você tem sorte de me ter por perto!

Eu o olhei com um olhar indagador e ele respondeu:

- Sou ótimo em Artes, modéstia parte!

- Então talvez eu não tenha sorte porque eu sou péssima! Você vai acabar comigo.

Ele sorriu e vi uma covinha no canto da sua boca. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo que mostrava seus dentes brancos e incrivelmente perfeitos. Ele poderia fazer um comercial de creme dental.

- Pode ficar tranquila, eu vou te ajudar... – ele olhou pra cima vendo o numero da sala. – Essa é sua sala. Até a hora do almoço.

Eu assenti.

- Obrigada. É bom ter um guia no primeiro dia de aula – eu sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta e saiu pra sua aula.

Entrei pra assistir a aula e fiquei paralisada quando todo mundo olhou pra mim.

Enquanto eu procurava uma mesa eu ouvia "Quem é ela?", "ela parece uma criança". Realmente eu parecia uma criança. Com 1,50m no ensino médio... Sem contar que eu era muito magra.

Me sentei na ultima cadeira e fiquei observando os grupos divididos na sala.

Tinha um grupo de garotas, todas loiras, com gloss rosa e blusas da mesma cor. O outro grupo atrás delas eram garotos que ficavam falando coisas idiotas que as faziam sorrir. Eles vestiam jaquetas com o logo da escola, presumi que eles eram do time de futebol americano.

Outro grupo estava do lado das Pink girls. A maioria deles usavam óculos, suéteres bem estranhos, estavam todos concentrados em seus livros sobre a teoria da evolução ou sobre a filosofia de Aristóteles. Obvio, eram os nerds. E tinha um grupo ao lado que jogavam bolinhas de papel por todo lado e não paravam de gritar e gargalhar. Os bagunceiros. As outras pessoas espalhadas pela sala era onde eu me encaixava. Os excluídos. Não só porque era o meu primeiro dia de aula, mas eu sempre fiz parte desse grupo. Karen era mais popular e tinha seus amigos populares, mas eu nunca me encaixei em nenhum outro alem dos "excluídos".

O Prof. Entrou na sala e todos sentaram em seus lugares.

Ele olhou diretamente pra mim.

- Oh... Temos uma nova colega. – ele sorriu – Qual o seu nome?

- Leslie Shawe. – respondi tímida.

- Bem vinda! Sou Prof. Cole.

Quando olhei ao redor todos me olhavam e tinham um sorriso no rosto, mas não um sorriso amistoso e de boas vindas. Era um sorriso de "Que bizarra" Continuo pensando que é pela minha altura.

A aula foi até divertida, o professor era ótimo e sem falar que eu adoro matemática.

As outras três aulas foram cansativas. Estava louca pra ir pro intervalo e poder conversar com alguém.

O sinal tocou. Finalmente o almoço.

Saí da sala meio desorientada. Não fazia idéia pra onde ficava o refeitório. Fui em direção aos armários para guardar meus livros quando virei a esquina do corredor um garoto de mais ou menos 1,80m esbarrou em mim e derrubou meus livros.

- Sai da minha frente, sua pirralha!

Eu o olhei surpresa. Azar o dele que eu era impulsivo e não pensei duas vezes antes de puxá-lo pela gola de sua camisa pólo preta.

- Você dobre a sua língua antes de falar comigo, senão... – eu falei irritada.

Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso pela força da "pirralha" e falou:

- E o que você vai fazer? Pirralha! – ele me desafiou?

Eu peguei seu pulso e dobrei seu braço até as costas. Ele ficou gemendo.

- Isso é só um aperitivo! – eu falei em seu ouvido enquanto estava nas pontas dos pés pra alcançá-lo.

Eu o soltei e notei que o corredor estava cheio e todos olhavam de boca aberta. Me apressei a pegar meus livros enquanto o abusado continuava gemendo ao meu lado.

- Como você fez isso? – Luke se agachou e me ajudou a pegar os livros.

- O que?

- Esse cara ao seu lado era o apanhador do nosso time de futebol americano, ou seja, ele é muito forte.

Eu olhei pro garoto e ele estava me olhando, mas não com ódio e sim com um olhar pensativo e impressionada.

Ele era enorme e forte, a camisa que ele usava apertava seus músculos não tão definidos, mas dava pra perceber que eles estavam lá. Tinha o cabelo escuro, tão preto que brilhava, caído na testa e seus olhos era verdes escuros e penetrantes. A boca era bem desenhada e seus lábios finos, mas com um tom de rosa natural que chamou muito a minha atenção. Na minha concepção ele era perfeito. Com toda aquela beleza.

Só desviei de seu olhar quando Luke me chamou e ficou o encarando de um jeito estranho.

Guardei meus livros e fui, na companhia de Luke, ao refeitório.


End file.
